1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for making metal titanate, particularly, to a method for making mono-dispersed metal titanate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic ceramic materials with high dielectric constant were first discovered in the 1940s. Metal titanate is a main basic material of electronic ceramic materials. Since their excellent dielectric, piezoelectric, and ferroelectric properties, electronic ceramic materials are widely used in the manufacture of electric devices, such as ceramic capacitors, microwave devices, nonlinear rheostats, ferroelectric memories, and other electronic devices. With the developing needs of miniaturization, thinness, and lightness of components, high-purity metal titanate ultra-fine powders are demanded more and more. Nano-scale metal titanate ultra-fine powders have unique insulation, piezoelectric, dielectric, pyroelectric and semiconductor properties, so they are expected to be potential materials to satisfy the aforementioned demand, e.g., a multi-layer capacitor manufactured via barium titanate nano-powders can significantly reduce the thickness of each layer and thereby increase the number of the layers, and as a result, the capacitors have an improved capacitance and small volume.
Three main methods for synthesizing metal titanate material are oxalic acid method, sol-gel method, and melting method. The metal titanate material synthesized by the aforementioned methods is very stable. However, the aforementioned methods for synthesizing the metal titanate are complicated, environmentally unclean, need catalyst, and have small production yields, and the products synthesized via the aforementioned methods have big size and are hard to disperse.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple and fast method for making mono-dispersed metal titanate with fine, uniform particles and good dispersion.